What couldn't be said
by fina2212
Summary: Nina leaving the house.
1. Chapter 1

Nina looked behind her, at the house she had lived in for the past two years. She just wished somehow her Gran would let her stay another year, let her figure things out, but again her Gran needed her now. She was on the verge of coming apart, so was Nina. That is why she was sneaking out at midnight, in a taxi.

"Fabian, I...I love you." Nina whispered, wishing she had the guts to tell it to him in the note, or in person. But, if she woke him up, he would wake everyone else up, and thus ruining her perfect escape.

"Are you leaving or staying? I can't stay here all night." The crabby taxi driver said to Nina, making her jump and face him.

* * *

"Oh, right yeah sorry." Nina said, getting in the taxi and closing the door behind her, looking at the house that once seemed to scary, all those times Patricia tried to break her into telling her where her beloved best friend, Joy went. Or when, Nina, Amber and Fabian spent all those nights in the attic. The original Sibuna members. Fabian, how he was able to solve almost every puzzle. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"That would be twenty pounds." The taxi driver said, holding out his palm to Nina.

"Here. Have a nice day, sir." Nina smiled, and handed him his money as she got out to get her bags.

The taxi drove off, when the driver knew she was alright, some policy Nina guessed since he wasn't the nicest person. When he was out of sight, Nina walked over to the entrance. It was mostly empty and in no time she was on the plane, thinking at Anubis. She missed everyone.

* * *

"Fabian! Patricia! Alfie! Trudy! Nina is gone!" Amber ran down the stairs, and into the dinning room where everyone was eating.

"Amber, whats wrong?" Mara asked, standing up and going over to her friend.

"Nina! She left! She isn't in her bed! Nothing is on her side of the room! Trudy!" Amber said, going over to what became her second mother.

"Amber, you know, it is summer vacation, right?" Trudy asked gently, touching her elbow and guiding her towards her seat at the table.

"Then explain to me why she would leave like that Trudy!" Amber said, refusing to sit down and pulling her arm away.

"Amber, stop being such a drama queen." Patricia pipped up.

"Patricia shut up! Does anyone believe me? Fabian?" Amber asked, her voice getting weaker, and looking at the geek, who fell head-over-heels for Nina.

"Amber, maybe she got an early flight?" Fabian suggested, not wanting to believe that Nina just left. Without saying goodbye, even to him.

"Yeah, Amber calm down." Joy said, laughing at her insane-ness.

"Yeah, then here, you can read the note. I'm going to see if I can find her!" Amber threw the note at the table, landing in the water and then stomping out, with Jerome mocking her in the background.

* * *

Fabian gently picked the note up from the water, reading it to himself, while everyone else didn't notice. Yes, Amber could be a drama queen, but, something told Fabian she was telling the truth.

"Aw, does wittle Fabian believe the queen of the house?" Jerome asked, ruffling his hair.

"Stop it. None of you cared about Nina anyway. You didn't know what she's been through, Joy." Fabian's eyes flicked over to the brunette. "She really did leave, for good this time. Here, read."

Mara took the note and read it out loud, then she passed it on. Everyone read it, and really believed the blonde drama queen, but it was too late, she already left to find Nina.

* * *

"I just don't get why Nina left." Amber complained to Trudy.

"No one does honey. Just try and get some rest." Trudy offered.

"I don't want rest, I want my friend back."

* * *

"Nina! Come on, this way!" Nina Gran's said, directing Nina towards the baggage claim.

"Yes, Gran I know." Nina rolled her eyes, half heartly.

"Nina, is everything alright?" She asked, looking into Nina's eyes, which she looked away.

"Yes-" Nina stared but got cut off.

"Lying."

"I just, miss my friends, alright?"

* * *

**So, what did you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Fabian sat at his laptop, a million things were running through his head, but he couldn't type any of it. He didn't even know how he felt. He was sad that Nina left without saying good-bye, but he would see her next year, right? Nina never told anyone in the note. Maybe she is coming back before break to meet up with them.

"Hey, uh Mate? Trudy said that your parents are here." Eddie said, snapping Fabian out of his trance, he barely realized how late it had gotten. He packed away the laptop, each second feeling like a minute without his Nina beside his side.

"Thanks. So, I'll see you next year?" Fabian asked, grabbing the bags that he prepacked the night before, most of his stuff he sent early so he wouldn't have to bring it today.

"Yeah. See you next fall." Eddie said, unsure of to hug him or not. The didn't, Fabian just left.

"Bye guys." Fabian gave a weak wave to everyone in the common room, Amber was locked in her room, crying for Nina, useless cries that threatened to spill over Fabian's eyes if he though too much of Nina.

"Bye Fabes!" Joy seemed more, joyful since Nina left. At least someone's happy.

"Bye." Fabian said, leaving with his parents by his side, and not Nina, the one it should be.

* * *

**Okay, so I'll be doing this for every character until I only have one left. I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
